User blog:Flamelord333/Dimension Beatdown Stats (ALL USERS WITH CHARACTERS IN GAME READ)
Hello, as you can see from the title for the blog, this is for the game, but not just any part of the game. the character stats. I am making this, just so it's easier for the game to be made, easier to see what stats go where and so on. Here are the stats being used in the game, with what each of them determine. Physical Strength: Basically how powerful each of your standard punches and kicks are with no special attributes. It also determines how far the characters are thrown when a well, thrown is used. How to determine this is, when the character is fighting in the RPs you've done, how often have they fought on the ground, with just basic hands and/or feet? Dexterity: This determines how hard it is for a character to break out of a grab. How to determine this is, in Rps, how often has the character held the other in a chokehold or something like that? Stamina: This Determines how quickly you recover from a stun state, like your shield breaking. How to determine this is, in Rps, how long has a character been paralyzed from an attack and how often? (elements with * at the end are elements must be VERY WEAK to fit under there) Elemental Strength: This is just an overall strength of element based attacks; The elements are Fire, Ice, Water, Wind, Earth, poison, Electricity. Now this is determined by if the character has any elemental powers that come from their physical body or mind. WSA (Willpower/Soul/Aura): Basically the strength of other elements that aren't the norm; these elements are Spirit, Aura, Dark, Light, Electricity, Void, Corruption The easiest way to determine this is ask if your FC has aura abilities, can astrally project, electricity come from their soul or some sort of corruption is inside their soul. Now If they don't have either powers it CAN based on strength of their will. Agility: This determines how fast you can shield dodge the attacks. Attack Speed: The name says it all. Weight: This only determines the falling speed of the character vertically. Launch Resistance: The name says it all. the lower the number, the easier it is to launch them at any %, the higher it is, the harder it is to do so. Projectile Strength/Proficiency: This determines how good they are with standard projectiles that THEY use (not all projectiles). BUT ONLY Projectiles that are a part of the characters moveset. Examples are arrows, guns, bombs and bomberangs. Melee Weapon Strength/Proficiency: This determines how good they are with standard Melee weapons. BUT ONLY melee weapons that are a part of the characters moveset. Examples are Broadswords, maces, axes, katanas, chainsaws and such. In addition, stuff like hookshots and whips are considered Melee weapons. There are few things I also must clarify: down aerial: attacker's strength+weight/2 Running speed: agility+dexterity/2 Defense: for now, there is no real defense since all the other stats are static (unchanging) Now with this all clarified, here is a template of the stats Name: Physical Strength: /10 Dexterity: /10 Stamina: /10 Elemental Strength: /10 WSA: /10 Agility: /10 Attack Speed: /10 Weight: /10 Launch Resistance: /10 Projectile Strength/Proficiency: /10 Melee weapon Strength/Proficiency: /10 each stat is out of 10 you see and, just so the characters are balanced, the total of all the stats MUST EQUAL 55. No more, No less. Now with that said, these stats are NEEDED to speed up the production of the game, so all Users who have characters in the game, please copy this templete into the comments below, with your characters stats. And just to be fair, I'll post my own in the comments as well. Category:Blog posts